1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to belts and, more particularly, to belts which are worn for protective reasons.
2. Prior Art
Postmen who carry mail from house to house generally carry several parcels of mail at one time. Usually, a postman carries such parcels under his arm, resting them against his side and, consequently, against his uniform. A postman's mailbag would also rest in the same area. One problem which has developed as a result of this situation is that dyes and ink from the various parcels tend to destroy the fabric of the uniform. Compounding this problem is simple wear caused by carrying mail in the above described manner.
The result of these problems is costly replacement of clothing which, except for the damage caused by carrying mail, is otherwise suitable for wear. No device is known to be commercially available which would eliminate these problems.